


(you’ve got a) second chance

by alexdamnvers



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, One Shot, i know that it's a toxic ship but i can't help myself but ship them, regina george is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamnvers/pseuds/alexdamnvers
Summary: regina has been in relationships before, doesn't mean that she felt anything // a collection of one shots





	1. (you've got a) second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Regina got hit by a bus and changed her ways, she’s been a total nervous wreck around Janis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based of this prompt: Regina being afraid to touch Janis? Like they're making out and Regina is afraid to mess it up + Janis melting 'cause her gf is so cute kajsksjs

During the summer in between their junior and senior years, Regina took it upon her to rewrite her wrongs, even if she knew there were some things that she couldn’t completely repair. And one of those was her relationship with Janis.

One time when everyone was hanging out at Cady’s house, Regina pulled Janis aside to finally apologize for destroying her life and for not apologizing sooner. Janis only nodded, saying a simple “thank you” before turning and heading back out to the group.

Though things had been stiff and somewhat uncomfortable between them, they started talking a little bit. Regina knew things could never return to the way they were but she was willing to try to make things alright, as long as Janis was willing to as well. 

When school began that autumn, the ex-plastics joined Janis and Damian at lunch, breaking the societal norm at North Shore. And Janis and Regina were talking as if they were friends again.

Much to everyone’s surprise, the two of them began spending some time together outside of the group, having movie nights at Regina’s house or Regina relaxing, perhaps painting her nails, on the couch in Janis’s garage while she paints a new portrait, some new alternative song floating through the space. 

On one of these days, Regina dragged Janis along with her to a nearby caffé on an unofficial coffee date. They were sitting in the farthest corner in the back of the dining room when Regina blurted out, “Be my girlfriend.”

Janis nearly spit out her drink, eyes widening as Regina stares back at her, expectantly. “Regina George.. gay.. who knew? If only everyone knew..”

“Janis,” Regina’s mouth tilted downward as her eyes looked down at her drink, spinning the warm liquid with a spoon as she spoke. “You know I’m sorry for that and that I regret all of it and-”

“Damn, George, breathe for a minute. I was kidding.”

Regina looked back up at the other girl. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t recall you ever asking me a question.”

“Be my girlfriend?”

“Gladly.”

The next day, Janis and Regina sat next to each other at lunch and acted as if it was something normal when on any other day, they would have been at completely opposite ends of the table. Everyone stared at them, struck with confusion.

Damian was the first to say anything. “Okay, I don’t know what’s going on here, but the two of you wouldn’t dare sit next to each other, uh, ever. Care to explain?”

“Oh, yeah,” a sickly sweet giggle escaped Regina’s lips. “We’re dating.”

The entire table went silent for a few moments until a “Well, shit..” came from Damian and the girls were just smiling at them, happy to see Janis and Regina reconnected, even if it was unexpected. 

Sometime later that week, Janis was sat on Regina’s bed as the blonde was trying on a new dress to wear for homecoming. And Janis had to admit, she looked insanely gorgeous.

Regina was stood in front of the mirror, twisting back and forth, contemplating whether or not she liked the fit of the black, lace dress. “Janis,” she turned around to face the brunette, “does this make my hips look huge?” Even though Regina was changing, some things remained the same.

And Janis wasn’t having it.

She stood up and walked over to Regina before taking her hands in her own, looking the blonde right in the eyes. “Regina, no matter what you tell yourself, nothing you wear makes your hips look huge or makes you look fat. And even if it did, what would that matter? You’d look beautiful either way.”

Regina was looking at her hands, her lips tight as her mind spun with thoughts and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She looked back up at Janis before shyly smiling, unclasping one of her hands from Janis’s to pull a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Thank you. Are you sure, though?”

“Absolutely. You look gorgeous.”

Regina smiled. She then took her free hand and placed it on Janis’s jawline, her thumb brushing gently against her cheek. Her eyes dropped down to Janis’s dark-red-tinted lips before looking back up into Janis’s eyes. 

Regina began to lean in, her eyes fluttering closed, before her lips connected with Janis’s. Janis’s hands subconsciously wrapped around Regina’s waist pulling her in closer.

This was all new territory for Regina. Sure, she’s had her fair share of boy-toys, but those didn’t compare to this. Janis’s lips were softer and her skin was smoother and her touch was gentler and it made Regina melt into Janis’s grasp. 

Regina’s hands started roaming into Janis’s hair, then down her back, reaching a patch of bare skin before jolting back, parting from the other girl. She looked at her feet, her fingers tangled together as nerves ran through her body.

“Regina?” Janis took one of Regina’s hands in her own, squeezing it in reassurance. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to do it wrong.”

Regina looked up from the ground, but still avoided looking at the brunette. Janis tilted her head slightly, an eyebrow raised. “Do what wrong?”

“All of it. It’s so different, being with a girl rather than a guy. With you, it’s all so real. When I was with Aaron or Shane, I didn’t really care or feel anything. But now.. I just want to do it right. Because I do care. And I’m afraid that if I make one wrong move that I’ll mess everything up.”

Janis led her to the bed, sitting down next to each other, Janis putting a hand on her knee before speaking. “Regina, I’ve never done this before either. You of all people should know that; you’re the reason for that.” She paused, letting out a small laugh before continuing.

“We’re both going to make mistakes and that’s okay. Right now, just go with what your gut is telling you. If something makes me uncomfortable, I’ll tell you. And if I do something that makes you uncomfortable, tell me and I’ll stop. I like you, Regina. And after all of the stupid shit we’ve been through, if you have a small slip-up, it’s not going to scare me away.”

“Thank you, Jan. Uh, can I kiss you again?”

“You’re joking, right? Get over here, George, and kiss me.”


	2. to distract our hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spin the bottle seems to go considerably poor in regina’s favor everytime, until she realizes why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is kind of like a “five times they almost kissed and the one time they did” but it’s with spin the bottle, regina’s internalized homophobia and projection, and they do kiss. because 13 year old regina’s not a pussy. also 8th-grade-boyfriend-kyle who? (title from daughter’s “youth”)

The first time Regina plays “Spin the Bottle” is at Kevin Gnapoor’s 14th birthday party in the eighth grade. There’s maybe ten of them sitting in a circle and directly across from Regina is her best friend, Janis.

Initially, Janis hadn’t wanted to play. She thought that making a game out of kissing random people was gross and stupid but Regina had promised to make it up to her. How? She didn’t know but she _had_ to get Janis to play.

So the game commenced. About halfway through, Shane Oman spun on Regina. And while she wasn’t totally opposed to it, he was somewhat good looking, there was something off. He crawled over to her, took her face in his hands and pecked her lips before turning and going back to his spot.

Regina couldn’t say that it was enjoyable. His hands were rough and his movements were harsh. And his lips were dry and stiff and Regina wanted to wash away the feeling of his kiss. But it didn’t matter anymore, the kiss was over and it was her turn to spin. And so she did.

And it landed on Janis. The brunette looked up at Regina with wary eyes, her voice timid. “We don’t have to do this, ‘Gina.”

Regina looked at her hands, her fingers intertwined together before looking up at her best friend then around at the rest of the circle. They were all shouting at her that she had to do it, _don’t be a pussy, Regina!_ Her eyes glazed over with fear. 

But that didn’t matter. Regina George was _not_ a pussy and she wasn’t scared of a little kiss. Who cares if it was her best friend, if it was a girl? It doesn’t mean anything. So she crawled over to Janis before reaching out and cupping Janis’s jaw.

Her eyes flickered closed before she leaned in. Janis met her halfway, their lips connecting for a few seconds before they broke apart and Regina quickly ran back to her spot in the circle.

She didn’t know what that was or why it felt different than the kiss with Shane. Janis’s skin was soft under her fingers, her touch was soft, and her lips were soft and it all felt _right._ But that wasn’t how this was supposed to go. Regina wasn’t supposed to like kissing Janis, like kissing a girl, like kissing her best friend.

Why did it make her insides melt into a puddle, her heartbeat kick up and knock and against her ribcage? Why couldn’t she make eye contact with Janis? Why was her stomach swimming with butterflies and her face brighter than the stars in the sky?

She had to excuse herself and run to the bathroom where she sat there, tears pouring down her face, mascara smudging under her eyes. Her breathing was rigid and she had a hard time calming herself. She couldn’t possibly like girls, it was _wrong._

Later that week, she accused Janis of being a lesbian and disinvited her to her birthday pool party. Janis couldn’t answer her, only responding by saying she was an alien. She told Gretchen all about it later that day. Regina couldn’t have people thinking that she was gay, and Janis kissed her back, so what if Janis was the problem? What she didn’t expect was the whole school to find out.

When she walked into school that Monday, only to find “space dyke” scratched across Janis’s locker. She couldn’t make eye contact with Janis for the rest of the week and then, Janis was gone.

Regina had planned to apologize to Janis, to tell her she hadn’t planned on having the whole school go against her, to completely destroy her entire world, but by the time Janis returned to school, they were both entirely new people and as it seemed, she hated Regina George.

•••

The next time Regina played “Spin the Bottle” was at her own party toward the middle of her freshman year. Only she implemented a new rule: If the bottle landed on someone of the same sex, you were allowed to spin the bottle again until it landed on someone of the opposite sex. Regina stuck to her word.

One time it landed on Gretchen, another on Rachel Hamilton, and another on Taylor Wedell. And each time, she spun the bottle until it landed on one of the guys. And each kiss came, very well expected, and each time she disliked it. There was always something wrong; he would be too rough or too gentle. His jaw would be too stiff and sharp and his kiss would be too wet or his lips would be dry and raw and everything about it would be completely displeasing.

After that game, the party ended and she was left alone in her room and she remembered her kiss with Janis. How she liked it, how it was utterly wrong. Janis Sarkisian was a dyke, an atrocious disaster of a girl. Regina still has a hard time comprehending how she was ever friends with the raggedy girl and how she could ever find herself liking a kiss with her. Regina refused to play “Spin the Bottle” from that day forward.

•••

In 10th grade, Regina began dating Aaron Samuels. He was such a genuine and kind person and Regina couldn’t help but love the boy. And he kissed better than any of the others boys she had kissed. It was a big deal, the two of them dating. A junior was dating a sophomore. When one person found out about their relationship, it spread faster than wildfire through the school and by the next morning, they were the only thing anyone was talking about. It was a popularity Regina had never seen, but she adored it.

But there was something missing in the relationship. There were no butterflies when she held his hand or when he smiled at her. His touch wasn’t electric and though his lips were soft and gentle, it felt all wrong. But Regina couldn’t quite place what the issue had been. Until she did and she broke up with Aaron.

That night, she fell against her pillows as a waterfall of tears streamed out of her eyes. She finally stopped neglecting all of the signs and just accepted the truth; Regina George was a lesbian. And though she had accepted it, it didn’t mean she was okay with it. She had told herself her entire life that being gay was wrong and yet here she was, finding out that she was going against her own words. But there wasn’t anything she could do about it, right?

When junior year rolled around, she planned to take the year in stride, embrace the new her and forget any previous events. But then new girl Cady Heron appeared and everything was altered. Cady was pretty and extremely intelligent but so confused and totally oblivious to the way Regina looked at her like she was a piece of gold. And then she saw that Cady liked Aaron and not her.

She took Aaron back simply to make Cady jealous, not because she actually liked him. And it seemingly worked. Until Regina began hooking up with Shane Oman to block out her feelings and Aaron found out about it. And so they broke up for the second time, plus she was gaining weight and Gretchen and Karen had completely turned on her. Regina was as lost as a newborn puppy. And Regina had never been lost.

She took revenge with the Burn Book. She hadn’t added anything to it in years, had hardly touched it since, only once to show Cady. But if she was going to do this right, she had to add in a new page. “Regina George: Fugly Slut” it read, only to make sure that no one found out it had been her that had written it. And she released it to the whole school.

Chaos rained over the junior class as girls began attacking each other for the contents of the book, secrets spilled and reputations destroyed. That was the first time Regina had seen Janis in a very long time. It brought back too many memories and a load of baggage that made her regret ever releasing the Burn Book as she saw Janis pick up her page, her face immediately falling. 

When Janis made her apology speech to herself, announcing how she let herself get wound up in ruining Regina’s life and soon getting destroyed by her newest friend, Regina ran outside. Janis ruined her life. There was nothing worse that could happen, until Cady chased her outside into the road and she was hit by a bus.

•••

Dying for 15 seconds can really change a person’s perspective. For her senior year, Regina made it her life’s motive to try to right all of her wrongs. She and Cady made up and with that came Cady trying to get the two cliques, the Plastics and the art freaks, to hang out together. That meant having to see Janis.

Regina wasn’t sure she was ready to make amends with what happened with Janis. The girl destroyed her life but after thinking about it for some time, Regina realized she deserved it. She had hurt Janis more than anyone could ever hurt her. She unintentionally outed her and completely disregarded to apologize for it then. To make up for all of that pain. But she didn’t and it made Janis hurt more. Regina didn’t know if Janis would ever want to be friends again.

So one day, Regina found Janis in the art room during her free period and took the liberty to apologize there and then. She apologized for outing her, for dumping their friendship, for causing her to need therapy and get removed from school, for not apologizing sooner. And she told her that she, too, was gay. All Janis could do was nod. “Thank you, Regina. I don’t know if I could ever forgive you but we can work on it.”

When hanging out with the group, things were a little more comfortable. Everyone got along and they had fun. Until one night Karen recommends playing “Spin the Bottle”. Regina felt sick to her stomach but since Cady had never played, she allowed it to happen. And Regina spun on Janis.

They both looked up at each other, sadness and stress swimming through their eyes as memories from years ago resurfaced. But Regina wasn’t going to let that get in the way; she was going to play the game and move on.

But when they kissed, Regina fell deep. Kissing Janis was still the only thing that has ever felt _right_ , and Regina couldn’t handle it. When they separated, Regina excused herself to the bathroom. And she sat there as her makeup smeared from the tears falling down her face. Only this time she wasn’t crying because she liked it and it was wrong. It was because she liked it but those feelings could never be reciprocated. 

What Regina didn’t know was that she was followed to the bathroom. A soft knock rang out from the door, followed by a whispered, “Regina? It’s Janis. Can I come in?”

When she didn’t answer, Janis opened the door on her own and her face fell at the sight of Regina crying. Janis began moving about frantically, kneeling down in front of the blonde before taking a tissue and wiping away her tears. She put one hand on her knee. “Regina, are you okay?”

Regina nodded before pausing for a moment then rapidly shaking her head “no”. Janis looked at her with sympathy before the blonde began to speak, softly, as if afraid her voice would shatter if she spoke too loud. “Uhm, well, I- I like kissing you? And I know you like still hate me but I like you ‘n stuff…”

Janis just stared up at her, smirking. Regina’s eyebrows were knit together in confusion as she looked down at the brunette. “What?”

“You like me?” Janis couldn’t contain the smile that broke out on her face, a short chuckle falling past her lips. But Regina was still staring at Janis with confusion and fear in her eyes. “Oh shit, you like me.”

Regina’s head fell, her nails scratching at the skin on her thighs. But Janis only took those hands in her own, causing Regina’s watering eyes to look back at the other girl. Janis had a timid smile on her face, her thumbs caressing Regina’s hands. “Uh, I like kissing you too? And I think I like you too.”

“You do?”

“Yes Regina, I do.”

And so, without the influence of a bottle, Janis and Regina kissed. They had a lot of baggage to work through still, but they were gonna get through it. Because if anything, they liked each other and that should be enough, so they were going to get through. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment or leave kudos to make a gal happy !! want to send me prompts or read more of my stuff? check me out at jeremychetri.tumblr.com :)


End file.
